


Working out the tension

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Scent Kink, Scissoring, Somnophilia, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans RK900, dysphoria mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Nines indulges in exploration of his sleeping boyfriend
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	Working out the tension

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! And enjoy :)

Gavin looked like an Angel when he slept. His jaw slackened, his eyes fluttering, and his chest gently bobbing up and down. Nines could fall in love with the man a thousand times over. It would e a shame to ruin such a peaceful image. 

And yet… 

Thick fluff poked from the top of Gavin’s sweatpants waistband, as if it existed just to tease him. His t-shirt has ridden up, too, so the bottoms of his full chest was just barely visible. 

Nines reached over, gently pulling down Gavin’s sweatpants and boxer briefs. The thick hairs continued, dewey with Gavin’s sweat from his earlier jog. The poor thing had passed out on the couch hugging the pillow. 

Nines pressed his face into Gavin. “Fuck.” Tumbled from his lips before he could stop it, getting lost in the fur of Gavin’s cunt. He couldn’t help it. His human just smelled so good. Not like the body wash or the cologne that always carried the hint of chemical burn to Nines, but real, undiluted Gavin. Nines could spend forever there. 

And yet, he still had so much to explore. He finished pulling off Gavin’s pants and underwear, folding them neatly and placing them on the coffee table. 

Gavin snored louder, shifting on the couch. Nines grabbed him, laying him back and spreading his legs. From this viewpoint, Gavin’s rim was painfully visible. Nines had only been granted minor access to it before, a product of Gavin’s embarrassment and the fact that Gavin envisioned his cunt as a far easier point of fucking for Nines. Of course, anything was allowed when Gavin was asleep. 

Nines gave his asshole a tentative lick, delighting in the concentrated musk and the way Gavin shuddered. He loved the weight of Gavin’s body in sleep, and the jerkiness of his reactions. In this state, Gavin couldn’t put on any shows. 

“Mrrmf!” Gavin whined, twitching and inadvertently pressing his asshole flush against Nines’ nose. Nines nibbled on Gavin’s ass before dragging his tongue back to Gavin’s twitching rim. He had worked up enough of a lather to get a finger in, so he pressed against it, stroking the fluttery rim before sticking his finger in Gavin’s hole. 

Gavin’s eyes flicked open just as Nines reinserted his face against Gavin’s cunt. 

“... babe?” He gargled, blinking up at Nines with doe-like eyes. “Ba-Ahhhh!” He yelped as Nines thrust the finger into Gavin, using his teeth to nibble gently at Gavin’s exposed cunt lips. 

“What?” Nines asked when he came up for air. His finger still massaged Gavin’s asshole. 

“Shit. Fuck.” Gavin twisted, his voice taking on the breathy quality that made Nines soak his boxers. 

“You’ll have to use your words, sweetheart. That’s impolite.” He nibbled on Gavin’s clit as “punishment”. The member bobbed and throbbed in his mouth. 

“Baaaaaabe. I just got up.” Gavin affected a pout. 

“Do you wish for me to stop?” He let Gavin’s clit rest on his tongue, finger stilling. 

“... no.” 

“Then what, my prince?” 

“I shouldn’t be the only one having fun…” Gavin’s eyes had drifted to Nines crotch. Of course, doing this was enough fun for Nines, but Gavin wouldn’t accept that. 

“Alright.” Nines chuckled, pulling down his own pants and boxers. A string of light blue clung to them, and Nines grimaced. He was never fond of reminders of his parts existing. Well, unless it was during actual sex. 

Gavin looked up at him like he had invented beauty as Nines positioned himself over him. At first, Nines simply let his part rest against Gavin’s, their lips meeting in a pseudo kiss. Gavin’s clit dwarfed Nines’ considerably. 

When Gavin looked ready to cry from need, Nines moved. He started with soft, controlled motions at first, flicking and pressing his hips at just the right tempo to make Gavin gasp. 

Gavin’s impossibly plump pussy was almost unbearably hot against his own, and his scruff scratched sinfully against Nines. Despite himself, the android picked up speed, desperately pressing his hips against Gavin. If he moved his body just right, electric fire raced from his clit. 

“Fuck, fuck!” Gavin whimpered. Nines focused on Gavin’s face, drinking in how he bit his lip and the way his tongue peeked from between his lips, and the fark red extending from his face to his chest. 

Nines finger found Gavin’s asshole again, and he slipped it in, fucking him in time with his thrusts. 

Gavin screamed a garbled mix of phrases as he came. Nines bit his lip so hard he tasted blood. 

For a moment, Nines remained perched on Gavin, relishing the enveloping heat even as the stickiness spread to his thighs. Right now, Gavin looked like heaven.


End file.
